Muerto de Miedo
by n1god
Summary: Anecdotas de noches tan oscuras como las del mundo humano. Anecdotas que escalan desde las profundidades para regresar a la vida una vez mas en estos dias, que se alega y son de los muertos.
1. El miedo mata

Muerto de miedo.

Como es costumbre en cada Noche De Nigthmere, la princesa Luna había decidido ir a visitar otro pueblo mas… anteriormente le había tocado a PoniVille ser la sede de su primera aparición en público y que mejor, que en su reconocido día, por lo cual esta vez le otro pueblo seria la cede, de su nueva visita.

Como es costumbre en algunas escuelas o al menos entre alumnos, más precisamente los de grados mas altos, es hacer la tan mencionada "Prueba del valor" y al enterarse que la princesa de la Noche estaría presente podrían aprovechar aún más que aquellos mitos de la vieja y malvada Nigthmere Moon se habían ido.

-Es agradable estar en su pueblo Alcalde Rocktem-Decía Luna mientras caminaba al lado del Semental el cual, venia disfrazado de una salamandra-

-Al contrario princesa es un gran honor que le brinde su visita a este humilde pueblo, espero y se divierta bastante-

-Por cierto-Se rio levemente Luna- No cree que es un poco grande para disfrazarse alcalde?

-Lo hago mas que nada por el evento que tenemos para los potrillos menores-Dijo señalando una casa, adornada- como no somos muchos los que estamos en servicio para ellos, me tome la libertad de participar en este evento-

-Que bueno saber eso-

Ambos seguían en su camino observando los diversos disfraces que llevaban todo, los murciélagos de papel y las calabazas adornaban todo el lugar, había gran cantidad de juegos que igual vareaban con los que había en Poniville, mas sin embargo, Luna, Ignorante de lo que ocurría un poco alejado de donde ellos estaban, un grupo de Ponis platicaban sobre la tan mencionada prueba del "Valor" o "Valiente" eran un total de 5 Ponis, y solo uno de ellos argumentaba en ese momento poder ser capaz de lograr esa prueba, 3 de ellos la habían completado el año pasado, sin embargo dos de ellos no, y un era una potranca.

-Bueno Light… si tu así quieres hacer la prueba bien, pero debes saber que las condiciones son a la media noche a las afueras del cementerio… ya nosotros te diremos que hacer… estas seguro que quieres hacerlo?-Menciono el más grande de los 5 jóvenes, quien llevaba un disfraz de un Explorador muy representativo a Indiana-

-S-Si quiero, además… desde que la princesa Luna ya no esta desterrada, Nigthmere Moon no tiene porque aparecer-Decía un tanto nervioso pero tratando de inspirar valor en sus palabras, este iba disfrazado de un Guardia Luna-

-Bien… hoy a la media noche, será mejor aprovechar que la princesa Luna esta aquí, quizás y le pidas algo de suerte Light-Menciono otro poni que estaba disfrazado de un Dragón-

-Bueno, Condición hecha, usuario partirá-

Esas palabras solo llenaron de cierto temor al pobre potro quien, a mitad de la noche no estaba conforme con su propia decisión.

-Escuche que entre los ponis hay una tal… ¿Prueba de valentía?-Mencionaba la princesa Luna mientras miraba a un par de Potrillos aventar una calabaza-

-Oh claro… es solo algo que hacen los de la secundaria y preparatoria, nada fuera de lo común-

-¿En que consiste?-Miro Luna al Alcalde-

-Los Alumnos, en especial los mas jóvenes, tiene que ir al cementerio a altas horas de la noche, y clavar una daga en una de las lapidas muy al fondo del cementerio-Menciono tomando una tarántula de Hule y aventándola contra una telaraña-

-¿Pero no cree que esa "Tradición" están haciendo vandalismo?-Cuestiono Luna mirando al semental-

-De joven la hice yo-reía al recordar su juventud- cuando llegue a casa pálido del miedo, me dijieron mis amigos que en esa tumba no hay nadie… tengo entendido que solo se hizo para que los ponis hicieran su tal dichosa prueba… hasta donde tengo entendido, no hay nadie ahí abajo, o al menos no hay nada ahí enterrado… o eso es lo que yo eh sabido todo este tiempo-El Alcalde le entrego unos dulces a tres potrancas-

-Ya veo…-Miro a los ponis del lugar- ¿en que momento comenzó esa tal prueba?

-Cuando yo la tome… eran a las 3:33, de la madrugada… pero según entendí por mi hijo… era a la 1:00 de la madrugada… hoy en día no estoy seguro a que hora… quizás a media noche.-Mencionaba mientras varios potrillos se le subían encima al Alcalde para quitarle los dulces que tenia-

-Tiene carisma con los niños-Se llevo una pesuña a su boca tratando de ocultar una risa-

-Supongo-Dijo algo cortado por la falta de aire-

12:00 AM…

-Muy bien Light…-Le entrego una daga curvada, con el símbolo del sol y la Luna justo debajo de la base del filo- ve a la tumba y clava esta daga y regresa… mañana en la mañana comprobaremos si la dejaste ahí o no-Dijo con simplicidad el mas grande del grupo, el cual llevaba el traje de Indiana-

-D-Desacuerdo-Dijo un muy convencido mientras tomaba la daga con su magia-

El resto de sus compañeros regresaron al festival, sin mayor apuro alguno, mas sin embargo aquel poni aun permanecía en la entrada del cementerio mirando como las puertas que eran unas rejas, se movían solas y el viento hacia que se golpearan bruscamente una contra la otra. Tragándose el orgullo y dando un gran respiro para calmarse se adentró en el cementerio, el cual lo único que lo sacaba de sus cabales eran los sonidos nocturnos, entre ellos el constante silbido del viento entre las hojas de los pocos arboles.  
Al escuchar como los búhos hacían aquel sonido tan característico, y los murciélagos volando por encima de las tumbas.

Su recorrido era largo, y lo tensaba mucho el tener que caminar entre aquel lugar… mientras caminaba una neblina comenzaba a formarse a la par de sus pesuñas, cubriendo levemente el césped del cementerio, para este punto lo único que se escuchaban eran sus pasos, lentos pero constantes, en una pequeña vuelta entre dos tumbas, logro notar aquel lugar el cual marcaba su final de su sufrimiento… Una lápida de mármol, esta lapida se encontraba al lado de una de las siluetas icónicas del lugar, una estatua de Nigthmere Moon, la cual miraba fijamente aquella lapida.

-So-Solo colocala…-Dijo tomando la daga con su magia y clavándola en el lugar-

Para asegurarse que el viento no la tirara, ya que era este el mas fuerte con forme pasaba el tiempo, clavo la daga hasta que solo se mirara el mango de fuera, al hacerlo miro detenidamente la lapida.

-El Miedo es una mentira creada para obligarnos a ser obedientes ante aquellos que nos oprimen-Leyó la escritura que había en la lapida.- La armonía no es la solución… ¿Es el problema?-Termino de leer con extrañeza la escritura que apenas era legible con la escaza luz que daba la luna, cuando intento irse sintió algo en su pesuña delantera… su corazón termino helado al sentir algo frio… esquelético y pútrido que lo tomaba de ahí.

Al dirigir su mirada al suelo, solo miro con horror que una especie de "Mano" lo trataba de arrastrar hasta el fondo de la tierra que yacía en la lapida. Los gritos no tardaron en escucharse, pero Light estaba muy adentro del cementerio y no había nadie quien lo pudiera ayudar.  
Entre forcejeos, y tratando de alejarse lo mas que podía, logro liberarse de aquella "Cosa" que lo intentaba arrastrar, entre su intento Light comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, solo escuchando un gemido ahogado al tiempo que ese gemido se convertía en un fuerte grito, que podía haberse escuchado por todo el lugar, rumbando entre las tumbas, haciéndolas vibrar, Light en ningún momento volteo atrás suyo, solo corría como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta salir del cementerio.

En su rostro se podían mirar unas lagrimas, pero eso no lo detuvo de correr. La princesa Luna quien estaba cercas del lugar de la entrada del poblado pudo mirar como aquel potro, corría tan rápido como podía, cosa que extraño a Luna, pero una de las yeguas la detuvo.

-Descuide princesa… las bromas de sustos que hacen los potros mayores-Dijo con una simple sonrisa-

-Eh visto sustos pero eso no es un susto cualquiera señorita Amatiz-Decía Luna siguiendo el rastro del potro-

Para cuando pudo dejar de correr, el potro únicamente busco a su madre por toda la casa, encontrándola en la sala de estar apunto de salir de la casa, el potro únicamente dio un brinco por el miedo que sentía en su corazón, llorando desconsolado, mientras un color pálido cubría lentamente el rostro del poni, y los cabellos de su crin no bajaban, era como veré algo erizado por si solo.

La madre trato de tranquilizarlo, pero este solo lloraba y temblaba sin poder controlarse así mismo. Abrazaba a su madre con tanta fuerza que incluso ella misma le decía que la lastimaba… eventualmente… este dejo de temblar, mas sin embargo, para cuando la madre se dio cuenta, lo único que tenia en brazos era el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo. Solo podía mirar que el pelaje de su hijo se había vuelto de un color blanco. Sin razón aparente.

-Light- Decía la yegua abrazando a su hijo- C-Como te sucedió esto-Decía entre lagrimas al tratar de despertar a su hijo-

Para este punto la Princesa Luna había entrado a la casa, solo encontrando a la yegua desconsolada llorando por la pérdida de su hijo…

A la mañana siguiente, los amigos habían sido interrogados por la misma princesa Luna, quien estaba bastante enojada por lo sucedido, pero todos y cada uno de ellos, solo dijeron que dejaron a su amigo en el cementerio para que hiciera su prueba, ya que eso era lo que el quería… tanto ellos como Luna y su madre, fueron al lugar de la lápida, conocida como "La del muerto".

Al llegar lo único que pudieron notar era aquella lapida y un pedazo de tela clavada en el suelo junto aquella daga la cual uno de sus amigos le había entregado… tal parecía que se había rasgado parte del disfraz que había llevado aquella noche… pues su miedo había sido tan alto que lo que había pasado para el no era mas que su mente matándolo de miedo antes de lo previsto.


	2. El trato del inmortal Primera parte

**_"La oscuridad le prende fuego al universo" "Solo vemos lo que la luz quiere que veamos"_**

Un día como este es recordado por muchos ponis en toda Equestria, muchos creían que el espíritu del Caos, "Discord" era realmente el verdadero… pero solo un grupo muy reducido conoce al verdadero y no es un espíritu y no es un dios… Muchos creen en el ciegamente, sabiendo que todo lo que alguna vez predijo se cumplió al pie de su palabra… la coronación de la princesa Twilight Sparkle… La caída de Lord Tirec… el nombramiento de nuevo señor dragón Ember… el nacimiento de una Alicornio que seria llamada Flurry Heart… Todo lo que se dijo alguna vez en el pasado y escrito en pergaminos malditos… se sabia a la perfección.

Celestia no conocía a estos ponis… sabia de ellos solo por cuentos y rumores… incluso solo por charlatanes. Pero en Celestia solo había duda de si realmente existía, no había rastro de este grupo "Ocultista". Por lo cual todos sus años desde que entro al trono… solo los dejo ser como un simple "RUMOR"

Sin embargo… la palabra de "Su retorno" le preocupaba, algunos guardias tanto de Celestia como de Luna, morían tras encontrarse con extrañas notas que tenían un sello (Es el sello del Rey Salomón)

Un día, una de estas notas llego a Shining Armor, pero no había nada en esta… mas que un simple pergamino negro… algo que preocupo de gran medida a este unicornio.

-Al menos debemos agradecer que sigas con vida Shining… usualmente cuando estas notas le llegan a los guardias mueren instantáneamente.-Hablo La princesa Luna mirando al Unicornio blanco con su respetiva armadura purpura y dorada.-

-Entonces… ¿de que va esto?-Pregunto con suma preocupación-

-En cualquier caso… estudiar ese pergamino no serviría de nada…-Celestia Hablo mirando detenidamente el pergamino negro que flotaba con ayuda de su magia.- los últimos guardias que tenían su respectivo pergamino solo murieron, sin indicios de magia… Pero…-Quedo pensante.- Supe hace poco de un bar en Yeguadelphia… No eh podido corroborarlo, ni siquiera mi hermana con su guardia nocturna. Pero…-

-Tenemos la creencia de que ahí se encuentra alguien quien sigue el sello del llamado "Rey Salomón"-Hablo Luna nuevamente-

-Entonces… quieren que…-

-No tienes que hacerlo, muchos de nuestros guardias fueron a investigar ese bar y no encontraron nada… absolutamente nada… hoy día aun seguimos enviando guardias pero. La cosa sigue igual.-

-No queremos ponerte en riesgo Armor… Además… Tienes una hija a la que cuidar.-Tomo el pergamino negro.- Lo mejor seria que fueras a casa y olvidaras esto por un tiempo.-Dijo rompiendo el pergamino.- Estos incidentes no solo nos estresaron a nosotras si no también a ti.-

-Es mejor que regreses al imperio y pases algo de tiempo con Cadence y Flurry.-Sonrió cálidamente Celestia.-Seria lo mejor… ¿No crees?-

-Muchas gracias princesas.-Se inclino levemente.-

-Te llamaremos en cuanto te necesitemos nuevamente, ya te puedes retirar Shining Armor.-Dijo Celestia.-

Sin mas… con un paso lento y pasivo y pensante, Armor se encamino hasta la estación de trenes de Canterlot… Permaneció un momento sentado en uno de los largos bancos de la estación esperando a que su tren llegara, uno tras otro pasaba… hasta que por fin paso el que lo llevaría al imperio de cristal.

Mas sin embargo tras encontrar un lugar en el cual sentarse en el tres y ponerse cómodo. Unos recuerdos golpearon su mente.

 ** _-"Y pensar que la pobre Star Dash empezó su primer día en la guardia y le llega este maldito pergamino"-Hablo el guardia nocturno mirando con recelo aquel pergamino negro con el sello del Rey Salomón-_**

 ** _-"Se que era una de las mejores Armor…"-Miro el guardia a Shining-"Pero este pergamino no se lo entrego nadie… simplemente callo del cielo y ella lo abrió era todo…"-_**

 ** _-"Porque pasa esto?"-Pregunto Shining al guardia.-_**

 ** _-"No lo se… a veces pienso que es porque "Dios" tiene un plan"-_**

 ** _-"De que hablas? Si son la princesa Celestia y Luna"-Miro con algo de extrañeza al Guardia.-_**

 ** _-"Si… ellas son "Nuestras diosas" pero que hay de otros… de los que no conocemos… y si no es alguien bondadoso como las princesas? Te haz puesto a pensar en eso?"-_**

-No puedo creer que ya lleguemos-Dijo el unicornio mientras despertaba de su "Sueño" y miraba por la ventanilla del vagón, donde podía mirar el imperio de cristal en su gran esplendor.

Los ponis ahí iban y venían, algunos jugando, otros solo caminaban mientras platicaban, alumnos escolares salían del instituto, mientras otros terminaban de hacer sus compras. Los locales estaban abiertos, recibiendo a los turistas con una grata sonrisa. No muy lejos pudo mirar a Cadence quien junto a una pequeña Alicornio la cual corría entre sus patas feliz. Shining no espero mas y bajo del tres para dirigirse hasta su grata familia la cual se acercaba a la estación del imperio.

-Hola cariño-Dijo Cadence con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Cómo ha ido?-

-Bastante bien, gracias.-Miro a Flurry quien se acerco hasta su padre comenzando a volar para estar a la altura del semental.-Hola mi niña, como haz estado.-

-PAPÁ-Dijo abrazando del cuello Shining quien solo la abrazo con una de sus pesuñas delanteras.-

-También te extrañe-Dijo feliz.- El viaje fue lo de menos.-Miro a Cadence.- Supe que Twilight esta aquí.-

-Oh es cierto.-Dijo Cadence.- Esta en el castillo, trajo unas cosas para el festival del imperio, porque no vamos a ayudarla, ya sabes como se pone bajo presión.-

.!jajaja! tienes razón, será mejor que vallamos.-

Sin mas se encaminaron hasta el palacio de cristal, mas sin embargo en sus pensamientos otro recuerdo golpeo la mente de Shining Armor. Tal parecía que se encontraba en un bar… mas precisamente en el bar que Celestia y Luna habían estado vigilando.

 _ **-"No entiendo la insistencia de las princesas en enviar guardias a este lugar"-Hablo un poni terrestre mientras tomaba una cerveza.-"Como si no subieran que el bar "El rey" es muy bueno"-**_

 _ **-"Es por los rumores esos que dicen de los "Sellos del Rey Salomón"-Dijo un unicornio quien tomaba a su lado-"Usted que dice cantinero"-**_

 _ **El susodicho no dijo nada, era un dragón alto bastante fuerte, de escamas blancas como la nieve, de ojos azules de brillo muy llamativo. Su cola era sumamente larga, de alas gruesas y musculosas, pocos que hablan con el eran porque apenas y lo conocían, los que no lo conocían solo le hablaban por su trabajo.**_

 _ **-"No me molesta… es clientela al final de cuentas… si no están aquí para beber… se me largan de mi bar"-Miro a Shining Armor- "Exprés doble Infernal Señor Armor… Disfrútelo"-Hablo en un tono neutro.-**_

 _ **Tras pasadas las horas en el bar, Shining se encontraba solo… y el dragón estaba cerrando el local… hasta que el dragón se acerco hasta la mesa donde estaba sentado Shining y le dijo.**_

 _ **-"Nadie que venga aquí a cuenta de las princesas… es bien venido señor Armor… se lo dije a sus compañeros y se lo digo a usted… Lárguese si no está aquí por cuenta propia."-**_

 _ **-"No es conveniente para usted hablarme de esa manera, mucho menos a alguien que es parte de la guardia de la princesa Celestia."-**_

 _ **-"Y no es conveniente para usted venir aquí buscando algo que busca alguien mas… ¿comprende? Si la princesa busca algo, que sea ella la que debe de venir… no usted. Es cuestión de hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta. No encontraras nada si no está aquí por su propia cuenta."**_

 _ **-"Si sabe algo sabe que es muy preferible que lo diga de una vez"-**_

 _ **-"No tengo nada que decirle a usted… al menos no de momento, le sugiero a usted y a toda la guardia que no venga a mi bar si no es para beber…"-Hablo con suma seriedad el dragón mientras miraba al unicornio.-**_

 _ **-"Eso es una amenaza?"-Dijo en el mismo tono de voz que el dragón.-**_

 _ **-"A diferencia de usted señor Armor… no cargo con una familia… una esposa y una hija. No tengo nada que perder… y usted? ¿Ah pensado en lo que podría después de que usted… falleciera?-Arqueo una ceja- mi longevidad es superior a la de cualquier poni. Yo podre ver lo que pasara en Equestria… usted… con suerte y después de esto podrá ver como su hija tendrá un novio y termina de estudiar… Ahora… salga de mi bar… le recuerdo que los dragones que estamos en Equestria podemos causar un gran daño a su pequeña y pobre sociedad… sin la autorización del señor dragón Ember."-**_

 _ **Shining solo gruño y salió del bar a regañadientes.**_

Esa misma tarde en el festival del imperio, todos gozaban de la fiesta, muchos de los ponis disfrutaban de los juegos, las justas de los guardias imperiales, los bailes y sobre todo de la basta comida que había en el lugar… Los príncipes se encontraban entre la multitud conviviendo con todos y cada uno de los ponis, mas sin embargo… los pensamientos del príncipe no cesaban, pues lo que decía aquel dragón tenia razón. Desde hace tiempo desde que le dijo esas palabras aquel dragón… lo carcomían por dentro.

Sabia que el no podría vivir tanto tiempo como un Alicornio… sabia de antemano que el moriría muchísimo antes que cualquiera de las princesas… Anteriormente Cadence y Shining habían hablado de eso… y parecía que todo había estado bien pero… solo pensar que cuando el muera, no sabría como podrían tomar ellas su muerto o peor a un… El se negaba a morir aun a pesar de tener una vida larga y plena. Desde aquel día por muy extraño que pareciera Shining había tratado de buscar una forma al menos de alargar su vida. Aunque sea un poco… Pero por muchas desveladas que tuviera leyendo libros… buscando en viejos menjurjes y pociones… nada era posible ya que solo eran fabulas de cuentos y mitos… Hechizos incompletos o malditos que habían sido prohibidos por arrebatar la vida ajena. Y Shining no era alguien que matara a alguien solo por un solo beneficio.

-Cariño haz estado muy callado en la fiesta… ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Cadence preocupada mientras se acercaba a Shining.-

-N-No nada, estoy algo cansado es todo.-Trato de mostrar buena cara algo cansado para al menos facilitar mejor el funcionamiento de su mentira.-

-Bueno, es algo tarde… ¿quieres que regresemos?-Dijo Cadence mirando a su esposo.-

-No, ustedes disfruten de la celebración-Sonrió ligeramente.- yo ire a descansar, al menos así mañana podre estar al cien.-

-Como quieres cariño.-Sonrió de igual manera mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- Que descanses.-

Sin mas Shining se fue de la gran celebración, si bien era de noche… sus intenciones nunca habían sido irse a dormir… pidiéndole al maquinista del tren de la realeza del imperio de cristal. Fueron inmediatamente a Yeguadelphia. Shining se había cubierto con una capucha para poder andar sin preocupación de que alguien lo notase. Era entrada la madrugada, pues las horas que hicieron del imperio hasta la gran ciudad tomo su tiempo… pero la rason por la que había decidido regresar a ese lugar había sido una conversación hace meses con un guardia de turno.

 _ **-"Curioso que el muriera hoy sabe?"-Hablo un guardia mirando a Shining.- "Hace poco hablaba de que quería ser inmortal"-**_

 _ **-"Enserio?"-Dijo Shining Algo incrédulo.-**_

 _ **-"Si, se miraba tan seguro, había dicho haber encontrado una pista para llegar a ella."-**_

 _ **-"Y cual era?"-Pregunto con bastante curiosidad.-**_

 _ **-"Dijo algo del bar del "Rey", aunque la verdad de todo el tiempo que hemos estado ahí no lo veo posible pero… con todo lo que esta pasando… comienzo a pensar que tienen algo que ver… pero sin pruebas que realmente los incriminen… no podemos hacer nada."-**_

Su recuerdo fue interrumpido por un fuerte relámpago que golpeo un pararrayos de la ciudad, una tormenta amenazaba por caer sobre la ciudad, por lo cual Shining se dio a la tarea de buscar el bar… sabia de antemano, que aquel bar no cerraría pues… sabia que muchos de los bares mantienen abierto hasta altas horas de la noche. Y mas en una ciudad como esa.

Una campanilla alerto de la llagada de Shining, el cantinero siendo el mismo gran dragón blanco de ojos azules, solo miro hacia la puerta, el bar… cierta mente era bastante lujoso, mesas de cristal pulido, sillas elegantes acolchonadas, copas en un estante de diferentes tipos, licores de suma calidad, vinos y toda clase de bebida, y un pequeño menú para comidas particulares.

No había muchos en el lugar, solo unos cuantos ponis y uno que otro dragón bebiendo sin preocupación. Shining a acercarse a la barra donde estaba el dragón este tenia una copa en mano y una botella de licor en la otra… poco después comenzó a llenarla y la coloco frente al unicornio encapuchado.

-Exprés doble infernal… Señor Armor.-Hablo el dragón blanco exaltando al unicornio quien no pasó inadvertido por el dragón, este coloco la copa en frente del unicornio mirando extrañado aquel licor.-

-C-Como…-

-Si no le hubiera gustado… no se lo habría terminado aquella vez… señor Armor…-Se volteo el dragón.- Veo que está aquí ahora por voluntad propia, a que debo el gusto por que se pase por mi humilde bar.-

-"Humilde" es el bar mas lujoso que eh visto… y siendo sincero nada que exista en Equestria realmente.-Miro de reojo al dragón mientras se quitaba la capucha y miraba por la puerta de cristal por la cual había entrado. Observando que había comenzado a llover.-

-Agradezco el cumplido-Le entrego un menú.- ¿Algo de comer? La noche es larga y el dueño aun no llega… no debe tardar en llegar.-

-Pensé que tueras el dueño… ¿Quién es?-

-Un viejo amigo mío… Venga, ve el menú, quizás haiga algo que puedan prepararte.-

-Vale… te seguire el juego.-

-No sigas ningún juego… sigue lo que vienes buscando.-Hablo con claridad el dragón.- Todos los que vienen aquí buscan algo… y tu… ya no eres esa excepción… Te cansaste de pensar en lo que te dije aquella vez… ¿verdad?-Miro el Dragón a Shining a los ojos.-

-No.-Dijo secamente mirando el menú.-

-Podrás engañar a tu mujer y a tus princesas… pero no a nosotros.-Dicho esto el dragón se retiro.- Te hare un especial.-Le arrebato el menú a Shining.- Invita la casa, cortesía del dueño… dijo que si venias a las dos de la mañana pagaría la cena… y el maldito tubo razón… otra vez…-

Shining solo se quedo extrañado al escuchar esas palabras… ¿El podría conocer al auténtico dueño del lugar?

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, y el dragón llego a la mesa con una bandeja de plata en su garra derecha, y la coloco en la mesa, para después quitar la tapa.

-Omelet de huevo, acompañado de fizt de manzana y Munk de Almendra.-

-Yo… no conozco eso.-Dijo mirando el extraño plato.-

-Es de esperar… Lo preparo yo… Buen provecho…-

El tiempo paso… mas o menos una hora… Shining no tuvo apuro alguno por terminar, la música del bar era relajante y ciertamente le daba una sensación de seguridad, poco a poco los que estaban en el bar se fueron retirando… hasta que únicamente Shining fue el único en estar ahí… cuando le dio su ultima mordida a su comida. La campana anunciaba la llegada de un ultimo "Cliente" la curiosidad mato a Shining y volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era un ser alto. Casi de la misma estatura que el dragón, llevaba una gabardina negra, un sombrero de copa y un bastón, pantalones negros y zapatos negros… El bastón era curioso siendo este de madera de muy buena calidad, de color café, junto a un conjunto de argollas de oro, que cubrían ligeramente al bastón en espiral mientras que un mango de plata encorvado en forma de la cabeza de un dragón terminaba. Justo en la boca de aquella cabeza, había una gema roja la cual brillaba tenuemente.

-Buenas noches Eater.-Hablo aquel ser en un tono ciertamente amigable.- Como estuvo el día.-

-Igual que siempre.-Dijo el dragón limpiando una copa con un pañuelo blanco.- Solo que hoy un invitado esperado.-Dijo señalando al unicornio sentado-

-Oh ya veo…-Dijo el ser acercándose hasta donde estaba el unicornio.-

El andar de este ser era ciertamente imponente. No podía distinguir el rostro de aquel ser, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas se quito el sombrero mostrando un rostro que Shining nunca en su vida pudo haber visto.

-Buenas noches señor Armor… Me llamo Kisnara Zarepthyr Nerupther Zerep… Como ve… soy un humano.-Sonrió ligeramente mientras estiraba su mano hacia el unicornio.-

Fin del cap

NA; Especial de día de muertos


End file.
